


A New Beginning

by sharpiemarkie



Series: The Weight of Living [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 104th Trainee Corps, 30 Days of Writing, Beginnings, Comrades, F/M, Flirting, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharpiemarkie/pseuds/sharpiemarkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first of a series written to prompts of the 30 Days of Writing Challenge.</p><p>Based on the canon events of Attack on Titan, this is an ongoing series of reader-insert one shots that deal with the growth of the relationship between the Reader and Jean Kirschtein through their training days on out. Sharing the same desire to make it into the Military Police, the two quickly become friends (along with Marco!) and work hard to make it into the top ten when they graduate. This is the start of their adventure they embark on becoming soldiers.</p><p>Prompt: Beginning</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Beforehand, I want everyone to know that in these one-shots, the trainees are 15+ years old when they enlisted in the Trainee Corps. Age progression will play a factor in later installments.
> 
> Also, there is less dialogue in this specific piece to explain more of the Reader's past. This is to help set the stage for the other fics that go along in this series that I'll post up later

It was the first day that the cadets of the 104th Trainee Squad were ready to start their training before they joined the military. All of us were lined up outside after we had enlisted, dressed in our new uniforms, and standing as straight as we could to impress our instructors as they assessed us. Our head instructor, Keith Shadis, was making his rounds around the cadets and scaring the living shit out of them by screaming his head off at them like a true drill instructor. I wondered how half of these people were going to survive against the Titans if they couldn’t handle being yelled at by a mere old man. Titans weren’t anything to joke about. Trust me, I witnessed firsthand when I was thirteen the horrors that those monsters could unleash and I knew that the only way to keep away from them was to join the Military Police and live inside Wall Sina.

My parents and I were visiting my uncle and his family in the Shiganshina District on the day that the Colossal Titan kicked a hole through Wall Maria two years ago. Titans swarmed the area, causing multiple deaths and countless destruction. I had to watch my uncle, aunt, and cousins get stomped on by an eight meter class titan right in front of me. What was even worse was that I saw the Armored Titan plow right through my own parents, killing them and leaving me stranded in all this chaos. Luckily, a soldier from the Garrison regiment had found me and got me before any titans could. The man took me out of Shiganshina and made sure that I was sent back safely to my hometown, Jinae. I didn’t get upset even once until I made it back to my own house all alone and that was when I became stricken with horrible grief.

I wasn’t found until two days later when my best friend, Marco Bodt, came over to see if we had gotten back home from our trip safely. As soon as he found me, he did all he could to comfort me enough so that I could tell him what all I had seen. He had already heard of the attack and was hoping that I wasn’t part of it, but sadly, he was mistaken. As soon as I finished telling Marco about what happened in Shiganshina, he had started packing up my belongings to carry over to his house. He told me that I was in no shape to be living by myself and that his family would take me in their home. Marco had always been the nicest kid at school, but this really showed how deep his kindness ran for me. I was so thankful to even be friends with Marco.

Sure enough, Marco’s family took me in. For two whole years, they treated me as if I was their own daughter despite already having three kids of their own. Mrs. Bodt sewed me dresses, cooked me meals, and taught me everything that a woman needs to know in life. Mr. Bodt taught me how to build and repair things and even helped keep my old house up in case I wanted to move back or even sell it.  Marco did all he could to keep me happy and was always there for me when the nightmares and flashbacks came to haunt me. His younger brother and sister were really nice to me as well while I lived with them. Since he saw firsthand how bad that the attack had affected me, Marco had proposed the idea to me that we should join the Military Police when we became of age. That way, we could do well by being of service to the king and be away from titans in the interior. Of course I had no objection to this, it seemed like an easy thing to do. All we had to do was pass military training and make it into the top ten of the class. Ever since we decided that, Marco and I were set on giving our life to the service of the king.

I sold my house in Jinae on my fifteenth birthday and then stashed that money away in case I decide to buy a nice house later on. Marco and I got physicals done with the local doctor and got all the paperwork filled out to take with us when we go to enlist. We made sure that we did everything we needed so that we would be accepted. Once that day finally rolled around, Marco and I said our goodbyes to his parents and then went on our way out to the Trainee Camps to start our journey to become part of the Military Police.

Here we were now, standing in formation with hundreds of cadets across from each other and waiting to see if Shadis was going to bless us out just because he thinks we need the intimidation. I was standing beside some dark haired girl who we had exchanged names before we got into lines. Mina Carolina is her name, I believe. Across from her was Marco, who I had been exchanging looks back and forth to each other since we lined up. Averting my gaze over to his left, I noticed a boy whose appearance caught my attention. I don’t think I’ve met him before, but for some odd reason, he looked familiar to me. I don’t know if it was something about his face or his two-toned hair or those amber eyes, but I felt like I’ve seen him before. Well, I have to admit that whoever this boy is, he’s pretty handsome. He looks more masculine than half of the trainees here and probably the most attractive guy here. I wonder if Marco has spoken to him yet.

Suddenly, I hear the loud yelling of Shadis right beside me and I almost jumped. Was he speaking to me? Just before I was about to salute him, I heard Mina’s voice squeak a response to his question and I felt a little at ease, but I better be ready since I might be next. I could see Marco looking worriedly towards me, but I gave him a nod to let him know I was alright. Once Shadis was done insulting Mina, he walked right in front of me and our eyes met, but he never stopped moving. The drill instructor just moved on to yell at the kid beside me. Well, that was odd, but I have noticed that he has skipped a select few people. Maybe Shadis could tell the ones who had been through some pretty bad shit in their lives.

“What do we have over here?” Shadis yelled as soon as he stopped at the next line. I looked over to see that the drill instructor was beside Marco, in front of the boy with the undercut that I was looking at earlier.

“Jean Kirschtein, sir. From the Trost District,” he replied as he clenched his right fist over his chest.

So, Jean from Trost, eh? I’ve never been there so I don’t think we’ve seen each other, but I still can’t shake off the feeling that I’ve met him before.

“And why are you here, Cadet?” questioned Shadis.

Jean paused for a moment and then answered, “To join the Military Police, sir. The best of the best!”

Well, it looks like Marco and I have another rival to look out for, if Jean is any good, of course.

“That’s nice,” Shadis replied with false enthusiasm, “You want to live in the interior, do ya?”

“Yes,” Jean smiled, but suddenly, the drill instructor stepped even closer and head-butted Kirschtein right on his forehead. The poor boy immediately dropped to the ground and held his hurt head.

“NO ONE TOLD YOU TO SIT, RECRUIT!” Shadis yelled, “IF YOU CAN’T HANDLE THIS KIRSCHTEIN, THEN FORGET ABOUT JOINING THE MILITARY POLICE!”

Damn, I really did feel a little bad for the kid. That definitely had to hurt being head-butted like that. Too bad I wasn’t able to help him out right now without breaking formation and getting in trouble.

Shadis’ voice began to boom again faster than I anticipated and I realized that he was now right in Marco’s face, blessing him out. I watched as my best friend stayed cheerful as the drill instructor questioned him of his goal of being here, only to see his smile droop and his freckled face turn pale from the ill words being shouted at him about being too idealistic. By the end of Shadis’ spiel, Marco was definitely pissed off. It was such a rare sight to see since he’s hardly ever angry, but sure enough being called a rube really got to him. Hopefully this will be over soon so that I could go talk to Marco to calm him down a bit.

After Shadis had finally stopped screaming at one girl who was eating a potato during the drill, we were all released to the barracks to choose our beds and then change from our uniforms. Before we went our separate ways, I caught up to Marco to see how he was doing. Even though it had been a good ten minutes since the incident, my friend was still fuming about it.

“C’mon Marco, just brush it off,” I told him as I patted his shoulder, “We’re not here to get pissed off at people.”

“I know, but what does screaming at people that they are worth less shit accomplish? I thought we were here to become able soldiers and serve humanity,” he responded.

“We are Marco. I believe that whole drill was just to put a sense of fear in everyone. Instructor Shadis somehow could see the ones who must have seen titans before or gone through something just as bad. I think that’s why he skipped over me.”

“Well, now that you mention it [First], that does make sense,” Marco’s demeanor began to change to being more thoughtful than angry, “I noticed that the people he skipped seemed more sullen than nervous.”

“See, even you could tell,” I grinned, “Honestly, I just think Shadis wanted to test us. Please, don’t take all that bullshit he spewed to heart. You’ll definitely make it in the top ten and then move on to the MPs.”

“Alright,” Marco sighed as he finally was able to smile back at me, “I’ll try not to let it get to me.”

“Good.”

My freckled face friend and I continued to walk together until we reached the different barracks. Marco and I told each other farewell for the moment and promised to talk to each other later at dinner tonight before we split off to head to our respectful buildings. Outside of the building had all of the female cadets’ satchels with our personal belongings in, so I searched for mine before I went inside and picked a place to sleep. When I walked into the girl’s barracks, Mina ran excitedly over to me and dragged me over to a free bed that was beside the one that she had claimed for herself.

“[First], would you take this bed?” she asked me sweetly, “I really would be happy to be near someone that I know.”

“Alright. I’ll take it,” I replied as I threw my bag on top of the mattress, “So, have you met anyone else yet Mina?”

“Yeah. Two boys, Eren and Armin, and that girl over there,” Mina pointed to a girl with long, black hair who just had walked in the barracks, “Mikasa. They’re all from Shiganshina and witnessed the attack from the titans that day two years ago.”

“That sucks,” I replied.

“Yeah, I think they’re all orphans now because of it.”

 _Well, I am one because of it too._ I thought to myself.

“I think they’re going to go into the Scouts once we pass training,” Mina shivered slightly at the thought, “If I had seen what they saw, I definitely wouldn’t join the legion who sees Titans the most.”

“They must not have much value for their lives then. If I was them, I would be glad that I was able to survive Shiganshina and do my best to get within the inner walls so I wouldn’t deal with Titans ever again. That’s all I can say,” I replied.

“Yeah, I see what you mean.”

Mina and I continued to unpack our stuff and talk for a few minutes longer before we changed out of our uniforms and into our casual clothes. Since I had my hair put up in a bun, I decided to pull that down and slip on a simple green dress for the evening. Once we had finished that, the two of us realized that dinner had already started and headed on out to get some food before everyone ate it all. By the time we reached the mess hall, it seemed as if everyone was crowded around one table, specifically Eren Jaeger’s table, where he was telling everyone all about his experience with the titans in Shiganshina. Mina even flocked over there to hear what the boy had to say. Since I had no desire to relive that day, I just went ahead with getting my dinner and sat myself down at an empty table where I couldn’t hear all the fawning over Eren going on. Maybe I could eat in peace.

After a few minutes of tuning out everyone and eating my food, I picked up on Marco’s voice telling everyone to stop asking questions. Someone must have struck a nerve in Eren with a question since I saw him drop his spoon in his soup and freeze up like he was reliving the attack. It didn’t take him long to recover though before he began to start up some speech about killing all the titans for vengeance and whatnot. Suddenly, I heard Kirschtein’s voice into the mix, telling Jaeger that he would be better off heading to the inner walls than joining the Recon Corp, but that only fueled Eren’s rage even more. The two began to argue back and forth for a bit just before they both jumped up from their seats and met in the center of the room like they were about to fight. Suddenly, the bell rang that signaled that we had an hour left to spend before it was time for curfew. Manning up, Jean apologized for what he said and offered a hand to Eren, but he just slapped it away and walked off.

Since I realized there wasn’t going to be a fight, I went ahead and stood up to put up my dirty dishes. Once that task was done, I turned around to find Jean chasing Mikasa out of the mess hall. Well damn, Jean must be smoother than he looks since he was able to get together with her _that_ fast…

“Hey [First]!” Marco’s voice pulled me from my thoughts, “Where were you? I thought we were going to eat dinner together?”

“Sorry about that,” I replied to him, “I saw that you were listening to Jaeger talk about Shiganshina and I didn’t want to hear any of that so I just sat over there in the corner.”

“No, it’s alright. I understand why you wouldn’t want to hear it. Still, you could sit here now if you want,” Marco offered, “I feel like we hardly gotten to talk to each other today.”

“Yeah I know.”

I took up Marco’s offer and walked around the table to sit across from him so it would be easier to talk.

“So, did you make any new friends today?” my best friend asked.

“I guess you could say that girl over there with the dark pigtails, Mina Carolina. We talked beforehand and she’s sleeping in the bed beside mine, so I think it’s safe to say we’ll become friends. What about you?”

“I’ve talked to most of the guys and they’re alright. So far, I think that Jean will be a pretty good friend. He’s a bit arrogant, but I can tell he’s really nice. He wants to get into the Military Police as well.”

“Getting friendly with the competition, eh Marco?” I teased, “Honestly, that’s cool though. You always can read people well, so if you say this guy’s nice, I pretty much trust your word.”

“Thanks,” Marco smiled. Then he looked past my shoulder at something that must have been behind me. I turned around to find myself looking at a very agitated boy with two-toned hair. Things must have not worked out with Mikasa then if he’s this angry. When my gaze reached up to meet honey colored eyes, I couldn’t help but to notice that his anger slowly ebbed away just before he adverted his eyes to address my friend.

“I didn’t know you already had a girlfriend, Marco,” Jean said as he turned his attention back towards me to look me over. I felt a little odd being scrutinized this way, but what really threw me off was how much more handsome Kirschtein was up this close to me.

“Oh no. [First]’s not my girlfriend, Jean. We’re just good friends,” replied Marco. I noticed the light haired boy smirked a little as soon as my friend told him he wasn’t dating me. I hope I’m not blushing from that…

“I’m Jean Kirschtein. It’s a pleasure to meet you,” he introduced himself as he held out his hand to me.

“Nice to meet you Jean. My name’s [First] [Last],” I answered as I stood up and shook his hand, “I’m from Jinae, just like Marco. We grew up together and I’m also going to try to get into the Military Police.”

“That’s neat,” Jean smiled at me, “Are you just as nice as he is?”

“I try to be that nice, but I think St. Bodt here has got me beat,” I chuckled as I motioned towards my friend. This made the boys both start laughing.

 “Why don’t you come sit down with us Jean?” offered Marco, “[First] and I were just going to talk for a bit before we head to bed.”

“Alright.”

Jean decided to plop down on the bench beside me as I sat back down again. Marco picked back up the conversation by asking Jean if he had any good friends here as well and he told us that he sort of knew the cadets that came from Trost as well, mainly just this blonde boy with sideburns named Thomas Wagner. While Jean was talking to Marco, I couldn’t help but to notice his gaze shift towards me often and there was a light pink tint to his cheeks. Was he seriously blushing at me? Nah, that can’t be it. It’s probably just from his anger from earlier.

“So [First],” Jean turned to face me, “Where were you during drills? I don’t remember seeing you.”

“I was actually across from Marco in the line before yours. You might not have recognized me since I had my hair pulled out of my face.”

“Oh I think I remember you now,” he replied with a smile. I noticed that the boy was a bit more flushed than before. Suddenly, Jean reached up to run his hand over my hair and smoothed it down, “You have really gorgeous hair, you know.”

From the corner of my eye, I could see the shock on Marco’s face, but it quickly changed to a look of amusement. I, on the other hand, was confused about Jean’s actions. Why did he just randomly compliment me on my hair? Oh well, might as well take compliments when I get them. I’m sure the military training camp is going to wear down on my looks as days pass anyways.

“Well, thank you,” I answered Jean, feeling a bit flattered.

“You’re welcome,” Jean was still grinning, but it fell quickly for some reason. It was almost as if he had a bad thought of some sort. Then he asked me, “You wouldn’t cut it, would you?”

“No. Why’d you ask?”

Jean’s smile returned as he replied, “I was just wondering since most girls are getting rid of their hair now that training has started.”

“Well, I’m not one to follow what every girl is doing,” I told him.

“She really isn’t,” Marco agreed.

“Mmmhmmm,” Jean hummed as he kept those honey colored eyes on me, “I can tell that already.”

Marco, Jean, and I continued to talk for a little while longer in the mess hall until the bell rang again, signaling that it was curfew and that we all needed to get back to the barracks immediately. Jean was the first one up as he told Marco and I goodnight just before heading out the door. On the way out, I noticed him wipe his hand against the back of a short boy named Connie Springer, fretting him into yelling.

“Why the hell do you keep touching my back Jean!?!” Connie fussed as he kept wiping at his back.

“My faith in humanity has been restored,” Jean told him happily as he glanced back in my direction.

I turned to Marco for an explanation, but all he did was shrug his shoulders and smile. It was probably some inside joke that the two had or Marco could be hiding something from me, but I guess it was none of my business either way. That Kirschtein was a strange boy, but I had a feeling that Marco and I will enjoy having him around as a friend while we’re here in training camp. So far, it seems as if the first steps of my new beginning are going to take me places and I’ll be able to honor my family’s spirit after all…


End file.
